Third Time's a Charm
by BunnyOfMint
Summary: Football tryouts are coming up this Friday, but Alfred can't go if he's not passing his English class. How far will he go to get extra credit from Mr. Kirkland? Teacher/student, USUK, yaoi, lemons.


Characters do not belong to me.

WARNING: Yaoi, lemons, USUK, teacher/student, etc. Alfred is underage (only 16) in this, so please keep in mind it is not ok to go fucking underage children, or vice versa. That being said, enjoy~!

* * *

"Alfred," the American opens his eye slowly, looking at the English teacher staring down at him. Grumbling, he lifts his head up and props it on his elbow.

"That's the third time this week you've slept in my class," Mr. Kirkland growls, though the message isn't going to the teenager.

"I won't do it again," Alfred mumbles, ignoring the giggling sounds his classmates were making. He lazily picks up his pencil and begins to write what is on the board but the teacher stops him.

"You said that last time. I'll see you here after class, Alfred," he hisses before walking back up to the front of the classroom, lecturing on Latin roots… or something. Alfred doesn't listen, but copies what the teacher writes on the board. Slowly he becomes more awake as class draws by; his final period of the day is always the worst, so he compensates by taking naps.

Mr. Kirkland had been, despite his uptight attitude, lax with the American. Alfred took that to his advantage too much this time. The class draws to an end when the bell rings and Alfred watches his classmates pack up their supplies and head out of the door. They'd go home, and he would sit here whilst his teacher chews him out.

The other students slowly filter out, leaving the boy alone with his teacher. Alfred, now wide awake, watches his teacher pace through the room, shutting the blinds on the two large windows before pacing to the door and locking it. He sits down in his desk and motions for Alfred to sit on the chair in front of the furniture.

The student moves to the chair and sits down, waiting impatiently for the end of the lecture he was about to get.

"Alfred, you're failing my class. You fall asleep in it constantly; do you even care?" The teacher hisses, and Alfred shrugs his shoulders.

"Not really," he replies, grinning as Kirkland's face turns to one of anger. But then the teacher's anger turns to a smirk, and Alfred is confused.

"You know, if you don't have a high enough GPA, you won't be able to participate in sports teams," he tells Alfred, who immediately starts panicking. Was Mr. Kirkland lying? Probably not; that meant he wouldn't be able to try out for the football team!

"Wait wait! So I can't play in sports without passing your class?" he panics, and the teacher nods his head, still smirking.

"Wait, Mr. Kirkland! Give me some extra credit or something! Tryouts are this Friday!" Alfred pleads, and the teacher sighs almost dramatically, twisting a finger in his hair.

"Well, there is _one _way, but you couldn't tell the other students that I'm letting you get extra credit," he says, and Alfred nods his head enthusiastically. The Brit smiles, standing up and sitting on the desk in front of Alfred.

"I'll do anything, Mr. Kirkland!" he says, putting on his best hero smile. The teacher chuckles, crossing his legs and looking at the well-built student.

"Stand up, Alfred," he commands, and Alfred does as he is told without question. Arthur leans onto his knees, hiding the growing bulge in his pants. It was still small, but noticeable.

"Take off your pants," Arthur orders, but Alfred hesitates for a moment, not sure if this was right. The teacher clicks his tongue impatiently, not wanting the American to slow down and realize what was happening.

"Do you want to make the team, Alfred?" he hisses, and Alfred bites his lips but pulls off his pants, leaving him in just his American flag boxers. Arthur's bulge grows at the sight of the boy's bare legs.

"Now your shirt, love," the teacher murmurs, one of his hands creeping to his bulge and massaging it through his pants. Alfred does so, revealing a toned chest from years of sports.

"Mmm… that's perfect," Arthur smirks, standing up and circling behind the younger boy. He presses his stomach against Alfred, chuckling as the boy shivers from his touch.

"Mr. Kirkland, I'm not sure if-" Alfred is about to protest when the teacher's hand covers his mouth, the other groping the boy's crotch. The American whimpers at the touch, squirming a bit.

"How big are you, Alfred?" he hisses into the boy's ear, removing the hand from the boy's mouth. Alfred hesitantly replies.

"Six and a half inches, sir," he murmurs. Arthur takes a moment to convert the length to centimeters, shivering when he realizes how big the boy is. His hands slip around the boy's boxers, pulling them down to the floor so he could see for himself.

"Remember, Alfred, this is for the football team. Tell anybody and I'll be failing you again," he reminds the boy before wrapping his hand around the boy's shaft and pumping it very slowly. Alfred can't help his physical desires as bucks towards the hand.

Arthur shoves the boy behind the desk towards his chair, pushing him into the seat as he opens a desk drawer and searches for something. Alfred watches, biting his lip and wondering if he should stop the teacher.

With a grin Arthur pulls out a small bottle of lube; he sets it on the desk and pulls off his belt, about to set it on the desk but coming up with a better idea. Twisting around to the naked boy in his chair, he grabs the wrists and wraps the belt around them, making sure it was tight before doing a half-ass knot.

Arthur rips his pants off quickly, throwing them over his shoulder and opening the bottle of lube. He pours some of it onto his hands, sitting on the desk and pulling one of his legs up before thrusting a finger into himself.

"I-is that lube?" Alfred asks, but Arthur doesn't answer as he quickly prepares himself, his breaths coming out in pants as he adds a second, then third finger.

Quickly the teacher takes his hands out and moves to the student, moving to sit on Alfred so they were facing each other. He grabs the boy's large shaft and positions it before moving it into him it, taking all of it.

"Holy! Mr. Kirkland, did you just put all of it in your ass?" Alfred asks, biting his lips as he realizes how nice his teacher's hole feels around him. Arthur starts licking and biting Alfred's ear.

"Alfred, I'm going to ride your huge cock, and you're going to cum into me. After we're done you won't tell a single soul what we've done," he hisses into the student's ear before starting to go up and down on the cock.

Alfred bites his lip; he knows it shouldn't feel good, but it does. The calm, composed English teacher now looked like a horny slut riding his cock. Arthur's hands are gripped tightly on his shoulders, using it for leverage as he slammed his ass down onto Alfred's cock over and over, quiet, lustful noises emitting from him.

Soon Alfred finds himself loving the feeling as he thrusts his hips up to the teacher's hole, not able to hold back from the newfound feeling. Suddenly, even with his bound hands the boy pushes the teacher onto the desk, his back lying on it and takes control of the situation. Arthur lets out a moan and wraps his legs around the student's back as Alfred started fucking the teacher harder. Emerald eyes looked up at the sadistic grin that had formed Al's mouth.

The student kept on thrusting into his teacher until he lets his cum out into Arthur with a too-loud moan. Arthur cums right after, panting hard from the erotic situation. Alfred pulls out and sits on the chair, examining the teacher's stretched asshole and the sperm flowing out of it. He struggles against the belt on his hands, pulling at it until it falls in heap to the floor.

The boy slowly pulls his clothing back on while his teacher still lays on the desk panting. He walks up to the teacher and lowers his head to the teacher's ear.

"Mr. Kirkland, next week I'll fuck you, and the week after that, and the week after that. I'm going to come inside of you, and you're going to love it, and you won't tell anyone what we're doing," he hisses, and Arthur shivers as he realizes he turned the boy into a dominant sex partner. His green eyes watched the student walk to the door, stopping at it to call out.

"Oh, and I want at least a C. Thanks," he smirks and leaves the room, Arthur still lying on the desk.

* * *

Le done! It's been a while since I've posted a fanfiction, and I didn't want to start my new multi-chap. Teacher/student is one of my favorite things in fanfiction :3

If you're confused by why the story is called "Third Time's a Charm", its because on the third time Alfred fell asleep Arthur gave him detention which led to... yeah.

Reviews are insanely nice, guys. You have no idea how frustrating it is to see tons of views to your story but have no idea whether they liked it or not. So if you have a moment, please take the time to review, even if your review just says "Cool story, bro!" that is fabulous.

I hope you enjoyed, and have a nice day/night/sleep/etc. -BunnyOfMint


End file.
